Inevitable
by trekumy
Summary: El pasado es demasiado cruel, pero si fuera capaz de regresar a esa época, al menos por unos minutos... Te protegería con mi vida, y me aseguraría de darte toda la felicidad que merecías... [Capítulo 3: Inevitable] [COMPLETO]
1. Capítulo 1: Techo de chapa

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Jin. Tampoco la imagen que es propiedad del usuario __まとめ_ _de pixiv._

* * *

 **Inevitable.**

 **Capítulo 1: Techo de chapa.**

Ene... Aquello no podía ser idea de nadie más que ella...

" _¡Usemos el programa de fotografía satelital para ver la base!_ ", sugirió con emoción que sólo pudo contagiar a Momo y Mary.

–Voy por una soda...– comentó Shintaro dejando el celular en manos de su hermana y caminando perezosamente hacia la cocina, él lo sabía bien, aquello iba a extenderse por mucho tiempo.

Y en efecto eso sucedió, después de ver el techo de la base, y recorrer las calles aledañas por si alguno de ellos había pasado por ahí justo en el momento en que se tomó aquella fotografía, Momo buscó su casa.

–¡Si no tuviéramos techo el mundo podría ver el porno del amo!– aseguró Ene siendo secundada por Kano que no podía perder la oportunidad de decir su chiste fácil del día.

–¡Los techos son un gran invento! ¡Mira si nos encontrábamos con una imagen de él haciendo llorar al niño dios!– guiñó el ojo con sorna para segundos después partirse de risa ante el rostro desencajado de Shintaro.

–¡Déjenme en paz ustedes dos!– no tardó en reaccionar el aludido –¡Kido pon orden!– casi le suplicó, y lo entendía, para Shintaro lidiar con Ene era difícil, pero si Kano comenzaba a atacarlo impunemente no tendría otra opción más que huir llorando.

–Ya estás grande, puedes defenderte solo– respondió desinteresada viendo hacia arriba.

Tal vez se debiera a que aquella emotiva charla sobre techos le había llegado al alma, o quizás y más probable, al hecho de que podía prever el rumbo que aquella actividad tomaría en breve... Pero fuera por lo que fuera, en esos momentos no se sentía de ánimos para gritar o golpear a alguien.

Después de que Shintaro superara su traición, continuaron por ver la casa de Hibiya, un enorme campo con un par de humildes casitas en él. Según lo que se veía en las imágenes y lo que Hibiya les contó, sus abuelos con la ayuda de algunos peones trabajaban la tierra, y la agricultura era su medio de subsistencia.

Lo siguiente fue intentar encontrar en aquel bosque poblado de árboles la pequeña casita de Mary, una tarea que sólo Seto, que conocía el camino a la perfección pudo conseguir, pero aún así, apenas se veía un trozo pequeño del techo entre tanto follaje.

–¡Quiero ver la casa de Seto!– exclamó Mary, mientras el resto asentía con interés.

–¿La casa de los Tateyama?– preguntó él comenzando a deslizar su dedo en la pantalla sin esperar respuesta.

–¡No, la casa de cuando Seto era un niño!

Los tres hermanos habían sido muy reservados con el resto de los integrantes respecto a sus pasados, lo que todos sabían era que Seto se había ahogado junto con su perrito, Kano perdió a su madre en un asalto y Kido a su hermana en un incendio. Y hasta ahí, no era como si ocultaran aquellas partes oscuras de sus infancias, o al resto no le importara conocerlos mejor... Simplemente nunca nadie preguntó y difícilmente alguno de ellos tomaría la iniciativa en contar aquello.

–Claro– asintió él sin perder su sonrisa, pero sintiéndose algo incómodo, desde lejos se veía que no quería arruinar el buen momento de diversión que todos estaban disfrutando, pero al mismo tiempo no era capaz de mentirles –. Aquí vivía– dijo finalmente cuando encontró aquella calle en la que solía dormir.

Por fortuna el resto interpretó que una de las casas que se veían en la foto era la de él, y se quedaron contentos con su respuesta.

–¡Kano, tu turno!– exclamó Momo pasándole el celular.

–No entiendo por qué el interés... ¿Esto cambiará sus vidas en algo?– preguntó él, aparentemente divertido.

–Tal vez no quiere que sepamos que era un pervertido incluso en su niñez– contraatacó Shintaro sintiéndose feliz cuando su hermana y Ene se unieron al ataque.

–¡El amo tiene razón! Seguro escondía sus sucias revistas sobre el techo de su casa.

–¡Creo que tendrás que enseñarnos tu casa o de ahora en más serás conocido como el chico que dejaba su porno sobre el techo!– le recomendó Momo, conteniendo muy mal su risa.

–Pero... ¿Las revistas no se arruinaban con la lluvia?– le preguntó Mary sin saber exactamente de qué tipo de revista hablaban.

–Está bien, está bien...– murmuró él buscando el lugar.

Una vez que lo encontró el celular pasó de mano en mano, no hubieron muchos comentarios, se veía como una zona bastante pobre, pero fuera de eso no había nada fuera de lugar.

– _Lo más terrible no se puede ver en una foto aérea..._ – pensó Kido observando el lugar con detenimiento, como si así pudiera armarse una imagen mental del interior de aquella casa – _Lo peor estaba dentro..._

–¡Su turno líder!– exclamó Momo.

Y como no podía ser de otra forma, fue ella misma quien terminó con la diversión para todos –Era muy pequeña así que no recuerdo mi antigua casa– se excusó sin atisbo de duda mientras le devolvía el aparato a Shintaro.

–Oww... ¡Qué mal!– se quejó Momo.

–Es una pena, realmente quería saber en qué clase de casa nació la líder...– murmuró Ene cerrando la aplicación y dando por sentado que Konoha no recordaría su casa, y ella no hablaría de la suya ya que aún no estaba preparada para explicar su origen –¡Mañana vayamos al parque de diversiones!– propuso de la nada cambiando el tópico al instante.

No pasó más de una hora antes de que los demás se marcharan, y los que quedaban se fueran a dormir.

* * *

–Debí enviar al resto por los víveres...– se quejó caminando por esas calles arruinadas debido al descuido evidente de sus habitantes –Este lugar apesta, y ni siquiera sé donde queda el supermercado...

Estaba perdida, tan perdida que ni siquiera recordaba qué demonios hacía allí. Tampoco había nadie a quien preguntarle, y no era como si realmente deseara encontrar a cualquier persona... No le gustaba juzgar un libro por su portada, pero viendo la suciedad y el deterioro de ese lugar, prefería pasar de conocer a los responsables de aquello...

Sin embargo, pronto se percató de su error, sí había alguien más allí... Unos leves ruidos y el llanto apenas audible de un infante la hizo detenerse... Si hubiera sido de noche, habría huido creyendo que era un fantasma, pero a plena luz del día aquellos miedos le parecían tontos y bochornosos.

Caminó en dirección a aquel llanto, que se hacía más palpable a medida que se acercaba a su emisor... Atravesó un callejón demasiado oscuro para su gusto, comenzando a sentir algo de aquel miedo del que segundos antes se burló, sin embargo al mirar tras unas bolsas de basura, todo su miedo se esfumó al instante.

No era un fantasma, y sí lo era... Pero se le hacía tan tierno que no la asustaba en lo más mínimo...

Como un gatito asustado, temblando de miedo, frío, o ambas cosas, estaba un niño pequeño, de unos cinco o seis años, hecho una bolita.

–Hey... Ya no llores...– le dijo suavemente sin querer asustarlo más.

Aquel niño detuvo su llanto de inmediato, levantando su cabeza para verla... Curiosos pero dulces ojitos amarillos se encontraron con los suyos... Su cabello del mismo color, despeinado y mal cortado le daba la apariencia más dócil y necesitada en la que pudiera pensar.

Fue amor a primera vista... Quería proteger a ese niño... No... Iba a protegerlo.

–L-Lo siento... Estoy bien...– tartamudeó aún temblando, como si pudiera engañar a alguien.

Se puso en cuclillas delante de él –Hola, me llamo Tsubomi– le extendió su mano –. Me alegra mucho haber encontrado a alguien en este lugar– le sonrió, intentando inspirarle esa confianza que claramente le faltaba.

–Es un nombre muy bonito...– dijo tímidamente –Me llamo Shuuya...– respondió el gesto tomando la mano que le era ofrecida y subiéndola y bajándola en un saludo.

Por algún motivo no le sorprendió, como si lo hubiera sabido desde el momento en que pisó aquel lugar, tomó de forma muy natural que aquel niño tuviera el nombre y la antigua apariencia de Kano.

–Tu nombre también es bonito, siempre me ha gustado– confesó –. ¿Qué haces aquí solo?

–Estoy buscando a mi mamá... Pero me perdí...– murmuró mirando el piso.

–¿Qué tal si te ayudo a encontrarla?

–¡¿Haría eso, señora?!– preguntó viéndola con emoción.

Ella asintió poniéndose de pie mientras tiraba de la mano del pequeño que aún sostenía –Por cierto, no soy una señora, apenas tengo 16.

–¡Wow, eres muy alta!– exclamó él –¡Algún día seré así de alto!

–Casi...– murmuró para sí misma mientras comenzaban a caminar de la mano –Pero dime, ¿cómo fue que te perdiste?

–Un perrito– respondió de inmediato –. Seguí a ese perrito, pero lo perdí de vista y ahora no sé donde está mi mamá– explicó con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas nuevamente.

–Tranquilo, pronto encontraremos a tu mamá, seguro ella está muy preocupada por ti...

–Sí...– murmuró lastimeramente –No debí alejarme... Hice que se preocupara...

Se pateó internamente por haber dicho aquello, lo último que quería era entristecerlo aún más –Pero se va a poner muy feliz cuando te encuentre...

El pequeño no respondió, y ella volvió a molestarse consigo misma, se sintió tan estúpida por creer que podría engañar a ese niño que tan bien conocía a su madre...

Aún en esas circunstancias, era incapaz de engañar a Shuuya...

–Y... ¿Cómo era el perrito que seguiste?– preguntó en un intento por desviar su atención hacia algo más agradable.

–Blanco... ¡Y tenía la cola peluda!– respondió viéndola, con aquella infantil emoción regresando a su mirada.

–Ohh... ¿Te gustan mucho los perritos?– él asintió enérgicamente –¿Y los gatitos?

–No... Los gatos no me gustan.

Muy bien, aquello sí era una sorpresa, durante su infancia, Shuuya solía adoptar la apariencia de un gato para alegrarla... Jamás creyó que esos animales no fueran de su agrado.

–¿Por qué...?– preguntó aún sorprendida.

–Sus ojos, son como los míos... No me gustan– sentenció demasiado seguro.

Se detuvo de pronto, había tanto rencor en sus palabras, tanto odio, odio hacia sí mismo, que le lastimaba el pecho. Cuando el niño se vio obligado a detenerse y se la quedó viendo con curiosidad, ella se inclinó frente a él, quedando a su altura.

–¿Por qué no te gustan tus ojos...?

–Porque son feos... Y... ¡Malos!– aseguró, y aquello, hizo aún más intenso el dolor...

Sobre todo porque recordaba haberle escuchado alguna vez, que había heredado esos ojos de su padre. Él no lo conoció, así que tuvo que ser su madre quien se lo dijera, y atando cabos, podía hacerse una clara idea de la violenta forma en que debió haberlo hecho.

–Yo no creo que sean feos... De hecho son los ojos más lindos que he visto– confesó con una voz tan suave que no reconocía como suya –Y siempre que me miras y sonríes, me llenan de paz... Dudo que unos ojos que me hacen tanto bien puedan ser malos...

Si aquello no era lo más bonito que había visto alguna vez, estaba bastante cerca... El rostro de Shuuya se iluminó de inmediato, mostrando tantos sentimientos en él... Se veía como quien finalmente encuentra esa esperanza que por tanto tiempo buscó en vano. Quiso a ese niño desde que lo vio por primer vez, pero en esos momentos, el cariño que sentía por él y los deseos de protegerlo se intensificaron demasiado.

–Si tanto te gustan entonces intentaré sonreír y verte de esa forma siempre– le prometió con sus mejillas sonrojadas y una brillante sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Una real, no como las máscaras que usaría en el futuro.

–Entonces yo me aseguraré de no alejarme de ti– respondió ella entrelazando su dedo meñique con el de él –. Es una promesa...

Shuuya asintió respondiendo el gesto con emoción –¡Cuando encuentre a mamá te mostraré mi casa! ¡Puedes venir a visitarnos cuando quieras! ¡Estoy seguro de que mamá y tú se llevarán muy bien!

Ella no estaba tan segura de lo último, pero aún así se levantó para retomar su camino de la mano del pequeño, que ahora se veía mucho más feliz...

Caminaron unos minutos más, en los cuales él la llenó de preguntas como cuantos amigos tenía o qué sabor de helado prefería, cada una de las cuales respondió con la mayor de las sinceridades. Sin embargo, cuando a lo lejos se pudo divisar una pequeña y ruinosa casa de madera y chapa, que parecía que en cualquier momento se vendría abajo, y frente a ella una mujer rubia esperándolos, supo que el final de su paseo estaba cerca...

El final de su tiempo con Shuuya...

Y el final de aquella historia...

Un final que aborrecía con cada célula de su cuerpo.

–¡Mamá!– el grito lleno de alegría de Shuuya, que contrastaba con la expresión ofuscada de la mujer frente a ellos, la sacó de sus pensamientos... Y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, él soltó su mano para correr hacia su madre.

–¡No! ¡Regresa!– gritó, suplicó ella extendiendo su mano...

Mano que nunca lo alcanzaría...

No quería dejarlo ir... No quería que regresara a ese mundo oscuro, a esa vida que tanto daño le había hecho... Quería llevarlo a un lugar luminoso, y regalarle toda la felicidad que merecía.

Sin embargo aquello estaba fuera de su alcance, y sus pies se sentían como si estuvieran clavados en el concreto, mientras observaba como la mujer lo arrastraba con brusquedad dentro de la casa.

Permaneció allí, observando esa casa sabiendo lo que sucedería... Gruesas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos y sus puños cerrados, esperando por lo inevitable...

Porque era inevitable... Estaba escrito que aquello sucedería...

¿O no...?

En cuanto el grito desesperado de aquella mujer se hizo oír, recuperó el control en su cuerpo, y sin detenerse a pensarlo corrió hacia el lugar donde se desarrollaba la tragedia que marcó para siempre a Shuuya.

Se lanzó con todo su cuerpo contra la puerta, consiguiendo que ésta se abriera sin resistencia, frente a ella se presentó una escena que aunque esperable, le aterrorizó por completo...

El cuerpo de la mujer yacía en el piso, completamente pálida, muerta sin dudas, pero aún en ese estado, se veía hermosa... Casi como una princesa de cuento de hadas, con su cabello dorado y ojos color esmeralda.

Un poco más lejos, ese par de maleantes despreciables estaban a punto de atacar al niño, que tendido en el suelo no hacía más que llorar llamando a su mamá, con afilados y enormes cuchillos.

–¡Shuuya!– gritó abalanzándose sobre aquellos seres repugnantes, logrando de alguna forma, derribarlos.

No se detuvo a pensar en ello, al instante estaba inclinada sobre Shuuya, observándolo fijamente, sintiendo en carne propia el dolor de ese pequeño al cual acababan de destruirle el mundo –Shuuya... mírame...– le suplicó.

–¡MAMÁ!– el pequeño repetía una y otra vez su grito herido, sin dejar de ver el cadáver de la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, extendiendo su brazo como si así pudiera alcanzarla... Alejarla de las garras de la muerte.

–¡Por favor, mírame!– exclamó desesperada, de alguna forma lo sabía, debía darle un poco de esperanza, lograr que Shuuya viera la luz al final del túnel, si no, crecería con un peso tan grande en su alma, que jamás se iría –¡Shuuya estoy aquí! ¡Contigo! ¡Todo va a estar bien! ¡Vamos a salir adelante juntos!– gritó su promesa con cada fragmento de su ser, esperando que, si no era su voz, al menos sus sinceros sentimientos lo alcanzaran.

Finalmente consiguió que él la viera, con esos ojos que amaba desbordando en lágrimas.

–Voy a salvarte– le aseguró tomándolo en brazos y corriendo fuera de aquel infierno mientras él se aferraba a ella con todas sus fuerzas, llorando a gritos con el rostro enterrado en su hombro.

Se detuvo cuando aquella casa ya no se veía, de hecho lo único que existía en ese lugar, eran ellos dos... Y entonces se permitió llorar también, abrazándolo protectoramente, intentando de esa forma trasmitirle seguridad y esperanza.

–Todo está bien ahora...– le juró –Tendrás una vida muy feliz... Nadie volverá a lastimarte...– después de todo lo había salvado... Había evitado que fuera tragado por aquella serpiente e involucrado en tan terrible maldición.

Cuando él aflojó el abrazo para separarse unos centímetros y verla, sus ojos estaban llenos de agradecimiento –Lo hiciste bien...– le aseguró con una sonrisa enorme y brillante... Pero no era la misma sonrisa... No era la verdadera... –Pero algunas cosas son inevitables...– aquellas palabras fueron acompañadas por un destello rojizo en el dorado de sus ojos.

–No...– murmuró casi sin voz, todo aquello... ¿Había sido para nada...?

–Estaré esperando por ti...– le susurró antes de desvanecerse, como una escultura de arena, entre sus brazos...

–¡Shuuya!– gritó despertando en su habitación...

Su cuerpo empapado en sudor, su rostro en lágrimas, y su mente completamente confundida...

Sólo había sido un sueño, todo allí lo indicaba, sin embargo se había sentido tan condenadamente real...

–Necesito verlo...– murmuró para sí misma antes de bajar de la cama y correr hacia su habitación.

Después de todo...

Él estaba esperando por ella...

 **Continuará.**

 _Hola gente, lo sé... Debo seguir con "Si volviera a nacer", pero charlando con Keysamoguri, a quien agradezco y dedico este capítulo, recordé que tenía esto a medio escribir, así que decidí terminarlo. Al menos este capítulo._

 _El plan es que tenga sólo dos partes, tal vez tres si mi cerebro ayuda, pero no prometo traer pronto la actualización, depende mucho de por donde vaya la inspiración a cual fic le toque._

 _Y si me lo preguntan, la inspiración para esta historia vino de la imagen que puse como portada. Esa imagen me inspira demasiado._

 _Gracias por leer, espero que haya sido de su agrado._

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	2. Capítulo 2: Piso de mármol

**Capítulo 2: Piso de mármol.**

–Era muy pequeña así que no recuerdo mi antigua casa– aseguró Kido y él se sintió un idiota, ¡¿por qué no se le ocurrió tan buena excusa a él?!

Una vez que todos se marcharon, ya en su habitación, no dejaba de darle vueltas a aquello... Entendía que Kido se negara a ver el estado en el que quedó su antiguo hogar, donde perdió tanto, pero él sentía una enorme curiosidad.

No podía ir y preguntarle por su antigua casa, ella le daría la misma excusa que a los demás, sin embargo aquello no lo detendría.

Sonrió por lo bajo mientras tomaba su teléfono, ser la hija de una familia millonaria que vive en una mansión hacía que fuera muy fácil encontrar información. Y en efecto lo fue, con las simples palabras "Mansión Kido" en el buscador, encontró cientos de fotografías de aquella residencia por dentro y por fuera, del incendio, de las cenizas a las que se redujo, del propietario que aquel lugar...

No solía pensar demasiado en ello, los muertos estaban muertos, se suponía que debía respetar sus almas... Pero ver ahí a ese hijo de perra hacía que deseara que su alma estuviera sufriendo las peores atrocidades...

Él sabía perfectamente lo que era tener un mal padre, pero ese desgraciado se había llevado el premio.

Y aunque el incidente del incendio podría atribuirse a una locura pasajera por la presión y los problemas financieros, como lo hacían algunos blogs que contaban la historia... Sabía de buena mano que ese maldito estaba loco desde mucho antes, después de todo él era el causante de que una niña pequeña como Tsubomi, deseara desaparecer del mundo...

Ni él, luego de recibir golpes e insultos de su propia madre había deseado eso... Desaparecer sus heridas sí, no su existencia completa hasta reducirse a nada...

–¡¿Qué demonios le hizo ese tipo?!– se preguntó por lo bajo, no queriendo molestar al resto que de seguro ya estarían durmiendo.

En uno de esos blogs hablaba de sucesos paranormales alrededor de aquel incidente... No necesitaba seguir leyendo para saber de qué se trataba, después de todo el noventa por ciento de los rumores acerca de fantasmas que había en la ciudad donde vivían actualmente, eran responsabilidad de Kido. Sin embargo al seguir viendo esa página se encontró con una fotografía que prefería no haber visto jamás.

Nunca pensó que en internet pululara aquella imagen de Kido siendo sacada de entre los escombros, con apenas unos retazos de tela cubriéndola y su cuerpo quemado casi por completo. En el blog profesaba que era increíble que aquella niña hubiera sobrevivido...

Aquello le recordó que ella realmente no lo había hecho...

–Veo gente muerta...– susurró no resistiéndose al chiste fácil, sin embargo no se rió ni un poco ante su propio chiste malo.

Bajar al infierno para partirle la cara al tipo ese se le hacía un gran plan en esos momentos. Y con aquel pensamiento cerró todas las pestañas y dejó su celular sobre la mesita de noche... Después de aquello no sentía deseos de dar una de sus caminatas nocturnas.

* * *

Miró a su alrededor dejando salir un largo silbido de sorpresa –Este lugar sí que es grande...– comentó para sí mismo, de pie a mitad de ese salón interminable –Probablemente el piso sobre el que estoy parado valga más que mi vida– comentó para sí mismo.

Unos pasos acercándose lo alertaron, por fortuna esas enormes columnas de mármol, eran capaces de cubrir su delgado cuerpo por completo.

Unas personas, por sus ropas un mayordomo y tres empleadas domésticas, pasaron cerca, no se molestó en escuchar su conversación, lo que atrapó la completa atención de sus sentidos, era aquella enorme escalera frente a sus ojos.

Debía subir, si en el piso más bajo de aquel lugar había tal despliegue, debía ver lo que había más arriba… La curiosidad mató al gato decían por ahí… Claro que esa frase armada, no era aplicable a él…

Una vez que aquellas personas se alejaron lo suficiente, caminó tranquilamente, como quien recorre un parque en un día de primavera, con las manos en los bolsillos y actitud desenfadada, rumbo al inicio de aquella escalera.

–¿Quién es usted?– escuchó esa voz cuando estaba a no más de 4 pasos de alcanzar su objetivo. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con esa niña tan linda y de mirada curiosa que lo observaba varios peldaños por encima de él.

Debía pensar en algo, una excusa, un buen cuento que hiciese que la niña no lo delatara y lo sacaran a patadas de aquella mansión. No sabía por qué, pero debía continuar en ese lugar.

–Soy… Un mago– aseguró sonriéndole.

–¿Mago...?– preguntó la niña con cierto interés, instintivamente apretando más fuerte aquel libro que sostenía contra su pecho.

Él asintió y como una muestra de aquello hizo aparecer de la nada una rosa en su mano, la cual le ofreció, pero en cuanto la niña intentó alcanzarla, la rosa se desintegró, convirtiéndose en decenas de hermosas palomas que se fueron volando y desaparecieron en la lejanía.

–¡Ohh!– exclamó la niña observando el horizonte con infantil fascinación -Entonces… ¿Los magos son reales...?- preguntó volviendo a observarlo.

Juraría que en ese momento pudo ver el universo entero resplandeciendo en aquella inocente mirada –Claro…– asintió sin dejar de sonreírle, y en ese momento, sonaron cinco campanadas.

–¡Debo irme, es la fiesta de Rin!– exclamó la niña girándose.

–¿Puedo acompañarte?– preguntó él siguiéndola, no iba a dejarla sola, no entendía bien el por qué, pero no lo haría.

La niña asintió –¿Cuál es su nombre?

–Ka… Digo… Shuuya, me llamo Shuuya, ¿tú?

–Tsubomi.

–Lindo nombre…– murmuró mirando hacia arriba pensativo, aquella niña tan dulce, se convertiría en la líder fuerte y malhumorada que todos conocían, quién lo diría -Y… ¿Qué llevas ahí?– preguntó nuevamente, señalando aquel libro.

–Es un diario, aquí escribo todas las cosas que me pasan en el día– le explicó al tiempo que ponían un pie en el primer piso –. Pero lo que hay aquí escrito es un secreto– le contó con picardía poniendo el índice sobre sus labios.

–Entendido… Un secreto– imitó el gesto divertido, y sólo cuando la expresión en aquella dulce carita cambió a una temerosa, él se percató del entorno.

El largo y lujoso pasillo era típico de una mansión como aquella, sin embargo las paredes estaban cubiertas de cuadros, en los cuales aparecía la imagen de esas personas, probablemente antepasados de la familia que ahora vivía en ese lugar.

–Se ven… Tenebrosos…– comentó sinceramente, mientras caminaba al lado de Tsubomi –Su ojos… Hay algo raro en ellos…

–Esos ojos… No están pintados…- le informó su acompañante sin levantar la mirada.

No lo comprendió de inmediato, pero entonces detectó un leve movimiento en una de las pinturas, esos ojos, se habían movido…

Miró hacia atrás, cientos de ojos clavados en ellos, se quedó estático… Aquello era terrorífico por donde se lo mirara.

–Si te detienes… Se vuelve peor…– la escuchó decir –Ellos seguirán viéndonos sin importar lo que hagas…

Se forzó a salir de su estupefacción y retomó el camino, observando claramente como aquellos cuadros seguían sus movimientos con la mirada –¿Por qué...?– preguntó para sí mismo.

Pero ella respondió –Por mí… Siempre están viéndome… Todos lo hacen, todo el tiempo…

Cuatro campanadas resonaron en sus oídos, y una nueva escalera apareció frente a ellos.

–¡Estamos más cerca!– exclamó la niña corriendo en esa dirección.

Y él la siguió, no la dejaría sola, y definitivamente… No se quedaría un segundo más de lo necesario en ese odioso pasillo.

La escalera era bastante corta, así que casi de inmediato se encontraron frente a otro pasillo… Se fijó de inmediato en el entorno, era ostentoso… Excesivamente ostentoso si le preguntaban…

De hecho, más que un pasillo, parecía el depósito de un museo de arte, con cientos de esculturas, jarrones, y demás piezas de arte amontonadas y apiladas por doquier.

–¿Por dónde pasamos...?– preguntó desconcertado.

–Por aquí…– le indicó ella trepando por encima de una de las esculturas que estaba atravesada bloqueando el camino, y él… Por supuesto la siguió.

Sin embargo el movimiento de aquella escultura, tiró un busto de mármol que al caer estalló en mil pedazos… Saliendo de él numerosos murmullos...

Se quedó viendo aquella figura rota en el suelo, esas voces que salían de ella, muchas y muy suaves, no logró distinguir ninguna palabra… Lo que sí notó fue la forma en que el menudo cuerpo de Tsubomi temblaba mientras observaba la escultura rota.

–Continúa…– le pidió, odiaba verla tan aterrada y si no hacía algo, se quedaría atorada en ese terrorífico lugar.

Ella asintió y continuó su camino, cayendo sobre un jarrón y rompiéndolo, de éste salieron más murmullos, aunque estos más claros que los anteriores, tanto que fue capaz de reconocer algunas palabras como: " _Bastarda_ " o " _Inútil_ ". De alguna forma, supo de inmediato hacia quién estaban dirigidos esos insultos.

Tsubomi continuaba su camino, temerosa, pero imparable, una mano sosteniendo su agenda y la otra apartando obstáculos, algunos de los cuales se rompían, convirtiendo aquellos murmullos en gritos insoportables.

Sabía que debía ayudarle con aquello, pero se le estaba complicando seguirle el ritmo a una niña de… ¿Cuánto...? ¿Seis, siete años? Sin embargo, cuando en medio de aquel caos de voces, Tsubomi empujó sin querer una enorme estatua de bronce y ésta se tambaleó para luego caer sobre ella… Fue capaz de correr en ese sitio lleno de obstáculos y detener la caída con su hombro.

–Eso estuvo cerca…– murmuró dejando caer aquella estatua a un lado, el contrario al que estaba Tsubomi -¡Vamos!

Continuaron aquel camino juntos, hasta llegar a una zona despejada, donde ella se detuvo.

–Muchas gracias– le sonrió –. Nunca había llegado tan lejos…

–¿Eh...?– preguntó en el momento en que se escucharon tres campanadas.

Se quedó en ese sitio observando como ella comenzaba a subir la escalera, no lograba entenderlo, ¿qué era aquel lugar? ¿Por qué dijo eso de que nunca había llegado tan lejos? Y… ¿Por qué las horas pasaban hacia atrás...? Esto último, era lo que lo ponía más nervioso.

El siguiente piso no se parecía en nada a los anteriores, el lugar era simplemente tenebroso… El suelo de madera crujía bajo sus pies, y la luz de la luna, la única fuente de iluminación del lugar, era cubierta por gruesas nubes, lo cual le impedía ver cualquier cosa… Un ambiente que encajaba perfecto con la atmósfera de dolor y sufrimiento que se respiraba.

–¿Estás ahí...?– la llamó, odiaba no poder verla.

–S-Sí…– aquel tartamudeo, claro signo de que la pobre niña estaba aterrada, le encogió el corazón.

–¿Quieres tomar mi mano?– preguntó extendiéndola hacia donde creía que ella se encontraba, y probablemente Tsubomi tuviera mejor vista que él, porque la tomó de inmediato dándole un tímido " _Gracias_ ".

Cuando la luna se asomó entre las nubes, sus ojos viajaron directo a su acompañante, a pesar de temblar de miedo, seguía adelante… Tsubomi era sin dudas, la chica más fuerte que conocía…

–¡Vete!– se escuchó voz femenina, femenina y muy muy enojada.

No alcanzó a procesar aquello cuando de la nada apareció frente a ambos el espectro de una mujer… Delgada, de lacio y largo cabello rojo, sus uñas perfectamente pintadas en ese color, y su rostro cubierto por las sombras.

–¡Lo arruinaste todo! ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Vete!– le gritó la mujer desapareciendo en el momento en que él dio un paso dispuesto a decirle un par de cosas a ese molesto espectro.

–¿Qué demonios fue eso...?– preguntó al aire buscando esa mujer con la mirada.

–Madre…– respondió la vocesita a su lado –La esposa de mi padre…– agregó cuando él la miró confundido.

Estaba llorando, aferrada a su diario y a la mano que él le había ofrecido –Tranquila– se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura –. Estoy contigo, nadie va a dañarte…– le prometió besando su mano al estilo príncipe de cuento de hadas.

Ella asintió tomando aire para calmarse, y entonces aquella mujer apareció nuevamente junto a ellos…

–¡Eres la culpable! ¡La única culpable! ¡VETE DE MI CASA!– gritó lo último haciendo que las paredes temblaran –¡TE ODIO!

–Vamos…– le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar, pero ella seguía en su lugar congelada por el miedo observando a esa mujer –Tsubomi…– la llamó –Tsubomi, ¡mírame!– cuando ella finalmente lo hizo, él le sonrió –Soy un mago, ¿recuerdas? Te sacaré de aquí…

En ese momento la mujer desapareció, mientras el lugar se iluminaba un poco, lo suficiente para ver el camino, y que junto a las dos campanadas, aquellas escaleras aparecieran frente a ellos.

–Realmente… Eres un mago…– comentó ella mientras subían.

Y habría deseado que aquello fuera verdad… Tener la magia para sacarla de aquel lugar y hacerla feliz…

Tosió con fuerza, el aire de ese piso estaba completamente viciado… Humo y cenizas volaban por toda esa pequeña habitación sin ventanas en la que estaban ahora.

Y el sonido disonante de un destartalado piano completaba aquella escena que decía a gritos locura.

–Creí que no llegarías…– escuchó la voz de un hombre, y antes de que Tsubomi moviera un músculo, tiró de su brazo hasta dejarla detrás de su cuerpo.

Conocía la historia, y sabía perfectamente quién era esa persona. Ese malnacido no iba a acercarse a ella, ni un centímetro más… No permitiría que ese maldito loco volviera a dañarla.

–Eres igual a tu madre…– murmuró el tipo arrodillándose y acariciando el rostro de Tsubomi…

Un momento, ¿que hacía ella ahí? Miró su mano y en lugar de encontrar la de la niña, encontró su diario, ese del que nunca se separaba.

–Te amo tanto…– declaró el hombre acariciando el hombro de aquella niña que no se movía, y cuya mirada estaba completamente opaca… Como si hubiera perdido el alma.

En cuanto vio a ese tipo tomar sus menudos bracitos y acercar su rostro al de ella, algo se encendió en su interior.

–¡De eso nada!– gritó corriendo hacia el hombre y empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas –Tsubomi… ¡Tsubomi mírame!– le suplicó, con lágrimas en sus propios ojos… Lo que había visto, lo que representaba aquello… Iba a torturarlo por el resto de su vida, estaba seguro de eso…

Colocó el diario en sus manos, y la vio recuperar un poco de brillo en la mirada –Eso es… El siguiente piso… Ahí está tu hermana, ¿verdad?– le preguntó, obteniendo un leve movimiento de cabeza como respuesta.

–Voy a matarte…– escuchó la voz de ese hombre detrás de él, y se sintió un estúpido por creer que solucionaría aquello con un simple empujón.

Giró para enfrentarlo, viéndolo con todo el odio del que era capaz y negó –Seré yo quien te asesine…– declaró con seguridad y sus puños cerrados –Vas a pagar… Por cada lágrima y cada pensamiento triste que provocaste en ella…

El hombre sólo sonrió, dejando caer un fósforo encendido al piso, cuyo fuego se intensificó al entrar en contacto con un líquido, seguramente gasolina…

No necesitó quedarse a ver, para saber que detrás del hombre, había una montaña de dinamita, suficiente para convertir aquella mansión en cenizas…

Cargó a Tsubomi en sus brazos dispuesto a huir, aunque aquello fuera físicamente imposible, pero, ¿a dónde? La escalera por la que llegaron había desaparecido.

–¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que suene la última campanada?!– preguntó desesperado, sabiendo que sólo así se abriría la salida de aquel piso –¡Tsubomi! ¡Dime!– le suplicó.

–No se puede…– murmuró ella mirando fijamente aquella pila de dinamita, aquella en la que una chica pelirroja, Rin, estaba encadenada –Así es como debe acabar…

–¡No, eso no es cierto!– exclamó desesperado –¡Puedo cambiarlo! ¡Puedo salvarte! ¡Porque soy un mago!

–A veces… Ni la magia es suficiente…– respondió ella y en ese momento, la última campanada sonó y el infierno se desató…

* * *

Sollozó de rodillas en aquel sitio completamente vacío, en el cual no había nada aparte de él y ese menudo cuerpecito calcinado que abrazaba, y sobre el que caían sus gruesas lágrimas.

–No lo logré…– sollozó –No pude salvarte… No pude evitarlo…

–No debías evitarlo…– la escuchó decir, pero negó –El pasado es para aprender de él… No para ser cambiado.

Volvió a negar, sintiendo como ella se alejaba de su agarre, no queriendo dejarla ir –Te ayudé a llegar a ese piso… Si no lo hubiera hecho… ¿Qué habría pasado...?

–Quien sabe... Tal vez nada… Tal vez exactamente lo mismo…

–S-Si no lo hubiera hecho… No habrías muerto…– levantó su mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos rojos y una sonrisa en aquel rostro desfigurado.

–Entonces no te hubiera conocido… Ni a los demás… Las cosas tal vez no salieron bien… Pero pudieron salir peor…

Pese a aquel intento de consuelo, él no podía dejar de llorar, si no pudo salvarla, ¿qué sentido tuvo aquello?

–Gracias por todo… Lo hiciste bien… Nos veremos pronto…– se despidió Tsubomi desapareciendo frente a sus ojos.

* * *

Despertó en su cama, no le sorprendió, supo desde el inicio que aquello era un sueño. Su rostro estaba húmedo, y seguiría así por un tiempo ya que las lágrimas continuaban cayendo.

Puso una mano sobre sus ojos y lloró a gritos aquello.

Gritos que fueron interrumpidos por una suave y entrecortada voz –¿Shuuya...?

 **Continuará.**

 _Shuuya… Deja la droga por favor..._

 _Ya en serio, no me pregunten de dónde salió esto… Pero aquí está, y como ven tendrá tercera parte ya en el mundo real dentro de lo posible. No prometo que la traeré pronto, pero algún día aparecerá._

 _Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y por sus hermosos comentarios, me han hecho muy feliz._

 _A continuación paso a responderlos:_

 _Asami-Teikka:_ _Lamento la demora, pero aquí está el segundo, espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Muchísimas gracias por comentar, saludos._

 _Yin-princesa-del-olvido:_ _Perdón por la tardanza, pero pero… No tengo excusas, pero aquí está el capítulo, muchas gracias por decir que es lo más lindo que leíste. Y por supuesto gracias por comentar, besos._

 _Clover819:_ _¡Hola! Tal como prometí, responderé tu review aquí como corresponde. Yo también amé la idea, basándome en la imagen que puse como portada, es demasiado tierna, necesitaba escribir algo de ellos… Y tal como verás en este capítulo en efecto Kano ve la casa de Tsubomi, de hecho la primer parte la tenía escrita desde antes de publicar el capítulo anterior. Y respecto a la imagen, sí se cual es la que decís y como verás me basé bastante en ella para escribir este. Aunque si lo miro bien, no quedó con mucho diálogo personal entre ellos, pero espero que aún así sea de tu agrado._

 _Muchas gracias por el comentario, si bien ya lo estaba escribiendo, saber que hay gente que aún espera esta actualización da más ganas de escribir. Besos._

 _Muchas gracias a todos por leer._

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	3. Capítulo 3: Inevitable

**Capítulo 3: Inevitable.**

—¿Shuuya…?

Se mantuvo en silencio, observando aquella conocida silueta, la necesitaba, después de tan horrible pesadilla -que pareció ser mucho más que eso- necesitaba verla, escucharla, sentirla…

Saberla viva y respirando…

—N-No la enciendas… Por favor…— le pidió en un susurro al verla acercarse a su lámpara de noche, pero ella hizo caso omiso de su súplica y la habitación se iluminó.

Normalmente no habría permitido que lo viera de esa forma, débil, frágil y deshaciéndose en llanto… Pero en aquellos momentos, cuando sus cansados ojos se adaptaron a la claridad y la observó detenidamente, poco le importo…

No estaba mejor que él…

Hecho que ella misma se ocupó de confirmar cuando olvidando su orgullo o cualquier otra cosa, lo abrazó y sollozó sentidamente en su hombro.

Intentó mantenerse entero, deseaba ser su apoyo, su protector, tener la fortaleza suficiente para hacerle sentir que podía derrumbarse a su lado y él no la dejaría caer.

Sin embargo aquello le fue imposible, no tardó en encontrarse a sí mismo llorando con igual intensidad, fallando lamentablemente en su misión de consolarla, de la misma forma que en sueños falló en salvarla, en evitar aquel terrible destino.

—Tuve… Una pesadilla…— explicó ella más tarde, cuando el llanto se había convertido en leves y cansados sollozos —Tú… ¿Por qué… Estás tan triste…?

—L-Lo mismo…— balbuceó, las palabras salían con temblorosa dificultad pero sus brazos, envueltos alrededor del femenino cuerpo, mantenían el firme agarre… Podía tratarse de un sueño, pero esa noche… No había fuerza en el mundo capaz de separarlo de su presencia —Una… Realmente dolorosa…

—También… La mía…— respondió ella en un sentido murmullo y el silencio regresó a aquella habitación.

Esa noche, las palabras, no fueron necesarias, el acuerdo fue tácito, y antes de detenerse a pensarlo, ambos se encontraban recostados, abrazados, dispuestos a darse el merecido descanso que sus cuerpos y mentes les pedían a gritos.

La única forma de volver a conciliar el sueño era aquella…

Abrazando a Kido con suavidad pero firmeza… Asegurándose que no se iría a ningún lado, que nadie aparecería de la nada y se la arrebataría…

Aferrándose a la remera de Kano, con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho… Escuchando sus latidos suaves y constantes, esa prueba de vida, de que estaba allí, que nadie le haría daño, no sin pasar por encima de ella.

Se abandonaron al sueño al mismo tiempo… Aún había algo que hacer… Una cosa por resolver…

 _ **#####**_

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, debía darse prisa, debía llegar antes que su mamá regresara a la casa…

Sabía que aquello lo convertía en un mal niño, un mal hijo… Que escapar de casa mientras su mamá trabajaba para visitar ese parque de diversiones del que algunos chicos del barrio hablaban con tanta emoción, no era algo que un buen niño haría.

Pero realmente quería ver ese lugar aunque fuera por unos pocos minutos, nunca había estado en uno, los demás niños hablaban de juegos mecánicos que él no era capaz de imaginar siquiera.

Al menos una vez, quería conocer ese tipo de lugar…

* * *

Era libre…

O lo más libre que a su edad, y habiendo escapado de aquella casa gracias al descuido de uno de los sirvientes, podía sentirse.

La encontrarían pronto, lo sabía, siempre era igual, sin embargo aquellos escasos momentos en los cuales podía caminar por una calle poco transitada, libre de la mirada de las personas, libre de reglas, lesiones de etiqueta y reproches… Eran extremadamente valiosos.

Caminó respirando aquella efímera libertad sin fijarse por dónde iba, no importaba si acababa perdiéndose, su hermana no regresaría de su viaje en una semana, así que no tenía motivos para querer regresar hasta entonces…

Exhaló sintiéndose una tonta, ella nunca tuvo tan buena suerte… De seguro la encontrarían y devolverían a casa en pocos minutos, la encerrarían en su habitación y por la tarde cuando su padre llegara… La pesadilla comenzaría…

 _Otra vez..._

* * *

Tsubomi se detuvo frente a un enorme y frondoso árbol, nunca había llegado tan lejos en sus escapadas, así que el lugar era nuevo para ella, y ese árbol era fantástico. Sonrió emocionada y antes de detenerse a pensar en que llevaba falda, comenzó a treparlo.

Shuuya ya no corría, en sus ojos había temor y culpabilidad, no había sido capaz de encontrar aquel parque de diversiones, y lo peor era que ya no sabía cómo regresar a casa, no recordaba haber pasado por ese sitio y… ¿Qué hacía una niña subida a un árbol?

Se detuvo mirando hacia arriba intrigado, las pocas niñas que conocía no hacían ese tipo de cosas, nunca había entendido por qué preferían sentarse a charlar en lugar de correr, trepar y jugar cosas divertidas.

—¡Ahhh! ¡No mires hacia arriba!— gritó Tsubomi al percatarse de aquello mientras intentaba cubrir sus piernas con la falda de modo que ese niño mirón no viera su ropa interior.

—¿Por qué no?— preguntó él confundido.

—¡Porque no!— fue toda su explicación, no iba a ponerse a explicar aquello, de esas cosas no se debía hablar, aquello se lo habían dejado muy claro —¡No mires!— le ordenó.

Shuuya Obedeció de inmediato como siempre lo hacía —¿Qué haces ahí arriba?— le preguntó aún intrigado, mirando el piso mientras escuchaba unos ruidos encima de su cabeza que le causaban mucha curiosidad, pero no debía mirar.

—No lo sé…— respondió ella con algo de dificultad, mientras se apresuraba a bajar antes que ese niño o cualquier otra persona que pasar se le ocurriera _mirar_ hacia arriba —Me gusta trepar…

—¡A mí también!— exclamó él olvidando por un momento la orden y viéndola con emoción, así de tonto era… Por eso su mamá siempre estaba decepcionada.

—¡Que no mi…! ¡Ahh!— chilló fallando en sostenerse de una de las ramas y cayendo inevitablemente sobre el chico.

Por suerte para ella, desgracia para él, Shuuya terminó amortiguando la caída.

—¡Lo siento!— exclamó Tsubomi, levantándose de inmediato y tirando de su brazo para que lo hiciera él también —No te lastimaste, ¿verdad?

—No…— negó el niño con lágrimas en sus ojos, su rostro sucio, un raspón en la nariz y otro en la mejilla.

Tsubomi torció su boca al verlo en ese estado —No debiste quedarte abajo cuando yo caí…— lo regañó suavemente sacando un pañuelo y limpiándole el rostro o al menos haciendo el intento.

Él sonrió —Si no me hubiera quedado te habrías lastimado.

—Tonto…— murmuró ella cruzando sus brazos y viéndolo de reojo —Necesitas alcohol y algodón para esa herida, te llevaré a tu casa, niño.

—Tú también eres una niña…- señaló él.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—Cumplo seis el mes próximo…

—Mmm… Soy cinco meses mayor…- comentó ella comenzando a caminar en una dirección aleatoria —Supongo que eso me hace responsable por lo que te pase.

Él se limitó a verla sin entender muy bien, pero siguiéndola de todas formas.

Rato después el niño habló —¿A dónde vamos?— preguntó algo cansado de caminar.

—¿No me escuchaste? Vamos a tu casa, tus padres curarán esa herida en tu rostro.

—Eh… N-No lo sé…— murmuró inseguro deteniéndose —Mamá va a molestarse mucho si me ve así… Además no recuerdo cómo llegar a casa…— confesó lo último con claro sentimiento de culpa.

—¿No recuerdas? ¿Te perdiste...?— preguntó viéndolo seriamente y él asintió —Ese es un problema…— murmuró pensativa —Un momento… ¿Por qué se iba a enfadar tu mamá...?

—¡Porque los vecinos pensarán que fue ella quien me hizo estas heridas!— explicó con algo de desesperación, esas malas personas siempre molestaban a su mamá.

—¿Por qué pensarían eso...?— preguntó, negando segundos después, ese niño se veía demasiado consternado, mejor no presionarlo —Pero aún así debo llevarte a tu casa…

—¿Qué hay de ti…?— preguntó él —Tu mamá debe estar preocupada…

—No… No lo creo…— negó ante la curiosa mirada de su acompañante —Madre… Probablemente estaría feliz si yo desapareciera…

—¡¿Ehh?! ¡Eso no es verdad!— negó él de inmediato —Muchas veces se enfadan y hacen cosas que duelen pero… Todas las mamás aman a sus hijos, sus gritos y golpes son por nuestro bien— le aseguró viéndola a los ojos en un intento por que entendiera aquello.

Pero ella negó —Madre no es mi mamá, es la esposa de mi padre— le explicó caminando con la mirada al frente —Soy una bastarda, por eso no me quiere…

—¿Bastarda…? ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó él con inocencia.

La niña se detuvo viéndole con seriedad —No es una linda palabra… Será mejor que no la aprendas— le aconsejó.

Estuvo a punto de preguntar nuevamente por el significado de aquella palabra, cuando…

—¡¿Dónde se metió esa bastarda?!— giró para observar al par de hombres que caminaban por aquel parque mirando a todos lados, claramente buscando algo.

En cuanto volvió a observar a su nueva amiga, supo que algo no andaba bien. Esa niña tan fuerte y madura se había reducido a una chica temblorosa que observaba con terror a esos hombres.

—¿Son malos?— le susurró, pero antes que ella respondiera tomó su mano y se la llevó lejos de ese lugar, buscando un sitio donde ocultarse.

—N-No quiero regresar…— alcanzó a responderle mientras huían —Acabo de salir de ese lugar… No quiero volver…

Se ocultaron tras unas rocas grandes, no era el mejor escondite del mundo pero era lo mejor que tenían, ambos se sentaron en el pasto agitados, ella mirando incesantemente hacia atrás, él observando esas lágrimas en sus ojos con preocupación.

—Tranquila, no dejaré que te lleven a ese lugar donde todos son malos— le aseguró apretando un poco su mano.

—Gracias…— le sonrió ella, aún sabiendo que aquello era una mentira… Le daba un poco de esperanza.

Él sonrió de vuelta, pensando en lo bonita que se veía en esos momentos. Quería guardar aquella imagen en sus recuerdos…

—¿Cómo te llamas?— preguntó, sabiendo de alguna forma que aquel encuentro estaba a punto de terminar, y que si quería volver a encontrarla necesitaría al menos saber su nombre.

—Tsubomi, ¿tú?

—¡SHUUYA!— aquel grito que él conocía tan bien, lo hizo dar un respingo.

Miró de inmediato en aquella dirección, su madre aún no lo había visto, pero no tardaría en encontrarlo y estaba molesta, muy molesta… Sabía perfectamente lo que aquello significaba.

—Tranquilo…— murmuró Tsubomi soltando su mano mientras se ponía de pie —Hablaré con ella y la calmaré— aseguró encaminándose hacia la mujer.

No era tonta, sabía perfectamente que el miedo que su amigo mostraba hacia su madre era más que justificado… No dejaría que esa mujer lo lastimara, él no lo merecía…

Por primera vez en la vida… Sería capaz de proteger a alguien...

Shuuya tragó duro, ella no sabía lo difícil que era calmar a su mamá, sin embargo confiaba completamente en su amiga. Sonrió para sí mismo antes de percatarse de algo.

Tsubomi había salido del escondite y esos hombres seguían allí… Si no hacía algo la atraparían y llevarían de vuelta a ese lugar donde nadie la quería.

Se levantó también y salió de aquel lugar en dirección a esas personas, y mientras Tsubomi le explicaba a su mamá que él había sido un gran chico, cuidando de ella y asumía toda la responsabilidad por su tardanza, él le aseguró a esas personas que la niña de cabello verde se había ido en una dirección al azar.

El plan improvisado salió bastante bien y cuando los adultos se marcharon, ambos giraron para verse con una enorme sonrisa, habían sido capaces de protegerse… Aunque fuera en algo pequeño…

Y aunque el futuro que les esperaba fuera aterrador, si aquellas cosas que debían sufrir, si todo lo que perderían los llevaría a conocerse algún día… Entonces…

 _Entonces aceptarían lo inevitable._

 **#####**

Despertaron con los primeros rayos de sol, en la misma posición en que se quedaron dormidos.

Cuando sus somnolientas miradas se cruzaron, ya no había en ellas arrepentimiento. No habían estado allí en el pasado, pero estaban en el lugar indicado justo en ese momento… Y lo seguirían estando en el futuro…

Para curar aquellas cicatrices del otro, para sustituir aquellos malos recuerdos con preciosas experiencias.

Aceptando finalmente que el pasado era inevitable, pero el futuro era completamente suyo.

 **FIN.**

 _De nuevo debo disculparme por la tardanza, pero me empeñé tanto en terminar esta historia, y me fue tan complicado que no avancé en nada durante semanas._

 _Espero poder escribir alguna cosa más en estos días ya que tengo la semana libre, pero no depende sólo de mi tiempo, muchas veces mi musa es más vaga que yo y aunque el tiempo esté, la inspiración me falla… Y cuando tengo millones de cosas por hacer y nada de tiempo… ¡Adivinen qué pasa con mi inspiración! X'D_

 _Respecto al capítulo sólo quiero decir que no tenía ni idea de cómo terminarlo, pero tampoco se me hacía correcto dejarlo en dos capítulos, sentía que necesitaba una conclusión, y si bien no estoy del todo conforme con ella es mejor que mi idea inicial -o sea nada-, así que espero que no hayan sentido una pérdida de tiempo leer._

 _Muchas gracias a quienes aún me siguen leyendo y a quienes comentaron, a continuación paso a responder._

 _Xion-chan 14_ _: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tienes razón, ambos tuvieron vidas completamente diferentes pero igual de trágicas, y sus destinos -por suerte- se unieron en un punto. Espero que te haya gustado la conclusión. Saludos._

 _Yin-princesa-del-olvido_ _: Bueno no hubo ni lo uno ni lo otro… No quería convertir esto en una historia romántica, pero tampoco terminar con tragedia. Sólo que aprendieran algo o al menos se sintieran mejor consigo mismos… Muchísimas gracias por el comentario, besos._

 _Me despido por el momento._

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


End file.
